Pesadilla
by Yipi Ongay
Summary: Un nuevo villano amenaza la ciudad de Saltadilla, y pronto las chicas descubrian que este podria ser su mayor enemigo


Capítulo 1

Los días (casi) perfectos

La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad moderna, limpia, agradable, y, por supuesto, segura. A pesar de ser la tercera ciudad con más crímenes anuales, es también la ciudad más segura gracias a tres chicas que se aseguran de mantener segura la ciudad, exacto las Chicas Superpoderosas:

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, tres chicas que se dedican a golpear criminales, super villanos y monstruos, asegurando de este modo la paz y tranquilidad de sus ciudadanos.

¿Cómo surgieron estas tres superheroínas?

Pues, al igual que los grandes inventos y descubrimientos, surgieron por accidente. El profesor Utonio intentaba crear a la niña perfecta, mezclando: azúcar, para la dulzura, flores, bellas peor ocultando peligros, y muchos colores, con todo lo que quiere una niña, pero en un fatídico accidente causado por el mono de laboratorio: Jojo, dentro de la fórmula callo la sustancia X, y de la explosión surgieron las Chicas Superpoderosas.

* * *

Rex Horrsel, joven emprendedor, esperaba ser recibido por el Alcalde de Saltadilla.

-Pase por favor- dijo la señorita Bello.

Rex entró a la oficina del Alcalde y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-Y digame ¿que quería mostrarme, señor Torser?

-La sustancia X, señor Alcalde, y es Horrsel.

-Pero el único que ha logrado crearla es el profesor Utonio.

-Yo la cree de forma independiente, es sencillo, hasta parece una formula alquimica: Se calienta una parte de radio hasta que sea de color negro penetrante, es en ese momento en que se debe bombardear con átomos de carbono y fósforo, el resultado será una pasta negra altamente radiactiva, después se debe reducir dicha radiactividad, para esto se sumerge en cloro y se le agregan gotas de mercurio, se mezcla bien y se pasteuriza el resultado, se filtra, y lo que queda es la sustancia X.

Rex hablaba rápidamente, se notaba muy emocionado, aunque se notaba que el Alcalde no entendía nada de nada.

-Muy interesante señor Corcel.

-Es Horrsel.

-¿Y para qué quiere usted la sustancia X, señor Rosen?

-Investigación. Por eso vine a verlo, esperaba que usted me financia la investigación.

El Alcalde miró con desconfianza a Rex, pero no pudo dar su respuesta ya que en ese momento se escuchó una explosión en el banco de Saltadilla, el Alcalde tomó el teléfono rojo que tenía en su escritorio y le avisó de esto a las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Por la ventana de la oficina del Alcalde se podía ver perfectamente el banco, las chicas llegaron 37 segundos después de finalizada la llamada, el lugar rápidamente se llenó de patrullas y ambulancias, la gente corría de un lado a otro, muchos sangraban. Otra explosión. Se podía ver perfectamente el interior del banco, las chicas luchaban contra unos cinco hombres con armaduras antibalas y armados con enormes ametralladoras. Los asaltantes intentaron hacer volar la puerta de la cámara de seguridad, en ese momento fueron derrotados, perdieron sus armas y fueron entregados a la policía.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta las chicas ya estaban en la oficina del Alcalde.

-Muy bien chicas, un asalto al banco en dia 15, durante la hora pico, ¿como habrán entrado al banco?

-Eso no importa- dijo Bombón- lo que importa es que los detuvimos, y nadie murió esta vez.

-Es el tercer asalto de este tipo en lo que va del año, no puede ser una coincidencia- el Alcalde parecía preocupado.

-No se preocupe señor Alcalde, nosotras nos aseguraremos de que no pase otra vez- lo tranquilizó Burbuja.

-Por cierto Alcalde ¿quien es este?- pregunto Bellota, señalando a Rex.

-¡Ho! chicas permítanme presentarles al señor Hotel

-Horrsel, Rex Horrsel, mucho gusto chicas, pero tengo que irme, lo veo luego señor Alcalde.

* * *

Esa noche en el cuarto de las chicas.

-Este asunto de los asaltos esta raro, es el tercer asalto en cuatro meses, y a sido idéntico a los dos anteriores- dijo Bombón.

-Con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión no murió nadie- aclaro Bellota.

-Ese Rex Horrsel es muy lindo- dijo distraída Burbuja, apartada de la conversación de sus hermanas.

-El que los tres asaltos sean iguales significa que los ha planeado la misma persona ¿pero quien?

-Mojo Jojo no fue, no es su estilo, tampoco fue Él, el prefiere atormentarnos con sus diabólicos poderes, la Princesa tiene suficiente dinero, Peludito no es tan listo como planear esta clase de golpes, la banda Gangrena solo asalta licorerías, y ni hablar de los Amiba.

-¿Y si interrogamos a los asaltantes?

-A excepción del líder de cada asalto todos tenían cápsulas de veneno.

-Interrogamos a los líderes.

-Se cortaron la lengua.

* * *

Y así pensando en quien podría estar detrás de tan terribles asaltos (y en chicos) las Chicas Superpoderosas se fueron a dormir, sabiendo que, al menos temporalmente, todo estaba bajo control gracias a las Chicas Superpoderosas.


End file.
